


我是怎样在一小时内空手套到了我暗恋的那个死敌 How I Propose To My Rival

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anesthesia, Caring Sergio, Dizzy Gerard, In Hospital, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Really Caring, Wedding Rings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 假设皮主席在国家队比赛的时候受伤骨折，被送去医院做全麻手术，后来当然是完美痊愈了。但是在西班牙队继续训练，巴萨队员各自征战的时候，需要有一个人去看望一下可怜的伤员。猜猜他是谁？就是那个有脑子的都不会派他去但是作者就是要派他去的人。





	我是怎样在一小时内空手套到了我暗恋的那个死敌 How I Propose To My Rival

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看到一个女孩在麻醉室求婚男护士的视频，据说人在进行全身麻醉后有一段时间神志不清胡言乱语，醒来也不会记得自己干了什么，以此开的脑洞

“……所以，你要代表西班牙全队去探探皮克的伤情。”

拉莫斯看着洛佩特吉的表情好像看见了一只屎绿色的小猪佩吉。

“为什么是我？”但凡脑子正常的都不会找我好吗？

主教练高深莫测地一笑，伸手抓起桌上的一张厕纸，啊不是，一张报纸，举到他的队长脸前。

报纸上是他和皮克在发布会上的大头照，通过非常智障的排版看起来好像快他妈亲在一起了似的。下面一个巨大的猩红色标题：《皮克&拉莫斯：我俩关系好着呢》。

“这就是原因，你们是队里公认的铁·哥·们。”放下厕纸——报纸——草他的，并没什么区别，总之洛佩特吉用力读出了最后三个字，给了拉莫斯一个充满暗示的眼神。

拉莫斯选择躲避这个眼神攻击。

“我不能缺席训练，我是队长，我们还有比赛——”

“我们已经拿到世界杯的入场券了，而且下场踢以色列而已，比起全力投入，还是更应该保存实力。”

“……好，那干脆大家一起去，人多热闹啊！”

“什么？那怎么行？我采访的时候都说了，虽然已经出线，但是每一场比赛都要争取胜利！”

“……”你这样自相矛盾良心会不会痛？

显然不会。洛佩特吉站起来拍了拍手，做出“那就愉快地决定了”的表情：“很高兴我们能达成共识，司机都已经在基地门口等很久了。事实上你不去也得去，通稿已经写好了，《打破谣言的不只是发言还有行动，拉莫斯罢训赶往医院探望皮克》。一两个小时之内就发。”

“等、等一下？我罢训？”

“噢，别担心，球队不会处分你的。”

然后他被强行塞进了车里，司机一脚油门下去，分分钟就冲到了医院。

歪？厕纸报吗？麻烦把之前那个通稿里面的“罢训”改成“被绑架”谢谢。

然而都已经到医院了，要是过医院门而不入直接打车回去，那情况比罢训还糟糕几千倍。于是拉莫斯只好不情不愿地上楼，找到皮克的病房，在门口磨蹭了一会儿才敲门：“喂？这里边那病人死了没？”

门里安静了一会儿，传来一个女声：“请进来。”

哎哟，还有女护士陪着呢？

拉莫斯一把推开门：“那谁，教练叫我来看看——”

突然消音是因为女护士的怒视和竖到唇边的手指。某人只好悻悻地闭嘴，转眼一打量病床上的人，瞬间又乐了，卧槽皮克这造型也忒惨了点？

伤员一身病号服，戴着厚重的护脖，斜倚在枕头上，歪着头。女护士就在他床边，手里还……还捧着个杯子？

在给他接口水？！

拉莫斯差点笑到跳楼。他捂着肚子缩在门边无声抽搐了十几分钟，抹着眼泪直起腰时才发觉护士“妈的智障”的眼神。

“先生笑够了吗？笑够了请您过来帮我一把。”

怪不好意思的，拉莫斯赶紧走上前去，接过杯子的时候忍不住又开始静音式狂笑。女护士无语地叹气，小声嘱咐他：“我要去方便一下，麻烦您帮忙照顾一下病人。他现在还处于麻醉后遗症里，可能会神志不清地说胡话。请您注意，要顺着他，不能让他的情绪过于激动。”

护士边说边起身往外走，在门口还犹不放心地回头：“您不会欺负一个毫无抵抗能力的病人吧？”

“放心放心，我像那种人吗？”

拉莫斯忙不迭地冲她摆手，然而一等人出门就双眼放光，兴奋地欣赏着死敌的糗样：“不行我得给你拍下来，放到网上肯定火，哈哈哈哈哈……”

他从口袋里掏出手机，镜头对准皮克的脸点开了录像。可怜的病人完全状况外，一脸懵懂地看着身边的漂亮女护士变成了胡子纹身大汉。那双蓝莹莹的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，看起来居然还怪可爱的。他眼珠转呀转，瞟见了举在空中的手机，顿时引起了兴趣，伸手扑腾着要拿。

“哎哎哎，别乱动，大人的东西是你碰的吗？”拉莫斯赶紧把手机放到床头柜上，还不忘把镜头转向这边。皮克的手还在挥，他只好不堪其扰地抓住这人的手掌，“都说了别动！”

于是病人还真安静了下来，只是抓着他的手不放。这一折腾好像把人折腾清醒了些，嘴还半张着流口水呢，硬要含含糊糊地讲话：“你怎么来了呀？”

“给人用枪指着来的。”临时护工没好气地回答他。

“谁？”皮克忽地激动起来，脑袋一摆，拉莫斯赶紧举起杯子跟过去，“谁欺负你啊！”

“嘿你这，”他有点儿乐，“你是真的说胡话啊，认不认得我是谁？”

皮克专注地盯了他好一会儿，然后咧嘴一笑，大大地喊了一声：“Sese！”

“……？？？”黑人问号.jpg，“靠……他妈谁教你这么叫的？”

“没人教我，”他自豪地宣布，“我知道是因为我们要结婚了！”

……

……

……

等、等会儿？我们要干嘛？谁要结婚了？

扔下核弹的人高高兴兴地玩起了另一人的手指，而我们“喜从天降”的临时护工已经吓蒙了。好吧，他可以试着去理解这人麻药进了脑子XJB说胡话，可是……不，对不起，理解不来。

“我们不会——结婚。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿地挤出那个单词。

玩手指的小动作停住了，“你怎么可以反悔？！”

“我反你个——”他都要气笑了，“我什么时候说要跟你结婚？”

“我们为什么不结婚？我爱你！我超级超级超级爱你！你也得爱我！然后我们结婚！”

砰——这大概就是在心上用力开一枪的感觉。

这……不……不合理，完全不正常，拉莫斯愣愣地想。这是杰拉德·皮克，是死敌，是那个整天在推特和你互怼在媒体面前大放厥词的白痴。你看看他现在这个样子！穿着傻不溜丢的病号服，歪着头流口水还得你举杯子帮他接着，瞪着他那个蓝得要命的圆眼睛，留着络腮胡还好意思在这里一脸天真地卖萌……

次奥，有点想买。

醒醒，拉莫斯，这不是心动这是心脏病加脑子有洞。

他酝酿了十几秒，才残忍地开口：“我管你爱不爱，我才不爱你。”哈哈，好奇怪哦，说完这种话我怎么都不会想吐呢。

有点可悲。

可是皮克听到这话的表情看起来像是快哭了。他把脸皱成一团，想了一会儿，可怜巴巴地说：“那也没有办法，我们已经结婚了，你不能不要我了。”

等等等，怎么未来式又变成完成式了？！

“你忘记了？”这货还委屈上了，“我们在天主教堂——唔唔唔！”

拉莫斯惊出了一身冷汗，“这话是能瞎说的吗？！”

“我没瞎说！这样你就不能离婚了！”皮克把他手掰下来不屈不挠地大叫，而拉莫斯只想一头撞死在墙上，“在教堂结婚是不能离婚，但是他们根本不让同性恋结婚你这傻子！”

傻子呆呆地看着他，片刻的沉寂让拉莫斯有了非常不好的预感。果然，紧接着他嘴一张就是“哇”的一声。

“我靠你怎么还哭上了？你他妈是个小姑娘吗？不是，你……克里斯都没你哭得这么大声！”

皮克抽噎了两下，然后哭得更惨了。拉莫斯并不是一个没有见过男儿泪的人，甚至他自己也曾为胜利和失败流过泪，但是……

但是不是这个声嘶力竭的哭法谢谢您嘞。

“够了够了够了……我说够了！我跟你结婚！结婚还不行吗！”

“……”哭声瞬间停止，含着泪的蓝眼睛眨了眨，然后还打了个嗝儿。

病房里唯一的成年人绝望地捂住额头。妈的，你再这样我会觉得我在犯罪。

于是房间的气氛又恢复了宁静，护工心如死灰地举着杯子，病人吸着鼻子玩着护工的手指，岁月静好 现世安稳。

“我有没有和你说过？”

“没有，你只和我骂过。”

“乱讲，我最喜欢你了，才不会骂你。”

“……呵呵。”

“我想说，我有没有和你说过，我好喜欢你的胡子呀。”

“喜欢个毛，你自己不是也有。”

“你真好看。我可不可以摸一下？让我感受一下……”

“不行……别动！待会儿又给弄骨折了……”

“……”

“行了行了摸到了。”

“嘻嘻。”

“傻子。”

“Sese！”

“干嘛？”

“Sese——”

“说。”

“Sese我有个东西要给你。”某个多动症儿童又开始扭来扭去，拉莫斯习以为常地按住他的腰，“什么东西？我去拿。”

“戒指！”他用唱歌般的语气宣布，“柜子里！在我的钱包里！”

拉莫斯不知道为什么自己的手在发抖。他拉开床头柜抽屉，犹豫地取出那个黑色钱包。如果杰拉德·皮克在钱包里放着一枚戒指，那么它必然有一个预定的主人，并且那个人绝对不可能叫做塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。但是……

“……里边没戒指啊。”只有一个挂满钥匙的铁圈。

“就是它！”

拉莫斯一脸懵逼地看着皮克从他手里把钥匙圈抢过去，然后高高举起，语气庄严：“这，就是我们的结婚戒指！”

……妈的智障。

“不，我不会戴这个。这太傻了，我绝对不要，就算你这样看着我我也不会——你能把脸闭上吗你这样我没法思考。”

他是西班牙的队长，世界最佳后卫，他并不是个容易妥协的人，他……

他戴了。

“靠，这也太重了。”他咕哝着，但是摆弄了两下居然觉得还挺带感的，有点潮噢。

皮克抓着他的手指轻轻揉搓，“是好重，会不会痛？你可以——留下这个，其他的摘掉！”他指着中间银色的一把说。

于是拉莫斯把其他的都摘了塞回皮克钱包里，这样确实好多了。

“为什么要留下这把？”

“这是我家的钥匙呀！”理所当然的语气。

拉莫斯沉默，他看着皮克眯着眼睛打了个大大的哈欠，伸手帮他掖了掖被子。

“睡会儿吧。”让我一个人静静。

 

皮克慢慢醒来的时候感觉神清气爽。也许托了麻药的福让他这些天来难得好好休息了一次，挺好。

他睁开眼，然后诧异地发现自己床边居然坐着塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。他为什么——等下，他是不是在给一个苹果削皮？

噫，技术不赖啊，看起来怪好吃的。

“你醒了。”不知是不是刚醒来的错觉，男人的声音温柔得吓人。但当他抬起脸来撞上皮克惊奇的眼神时，表情忽然冷了下来。

他本来……似乎在笑的。

“我醒了。”皮克下意识地重复，然后渐渐反应过来：“你为什么在这？”

“给人用枪指着来的。”拉莫斯没好气地回答。

皮克干巴巴地笑了两声，有些没来由的尴尬：“哈哈，我想也是。”

应该不是错觉，这人表情更难看了。

得赶紧转移下话题，说点啥，快说点——“哎？你这手指上戴着什么？”

拉莫斯低头看了一眼，面无表情地摘下来，一个优美的抛物线丢进了垃圾桶：“没什么，一个垃圾。”

“……”可是我怎么觉得有点眼熟？

不等他想明白，床边的人站了起来，像每一个假惺惺的访客那样，语气平板地祝他早日康复，接着就告辞。皮克浑身不对劲，不，拉莫斯不应该是这样的，他今天怎么这么奇怪？

“你等下！”喊得倒挺大声，人一转过头就卡壳了，“你、诶，这个……那什么……你那苹果？”

“……给我自己削的。”拉莫斯扯了扯嘴角，低头狠狠咬了一口，好像咬下了某个人的脑袋似的。

然后他甩上门走了。

怎么回事……皮克有点莫名其妙。他东张西望地打量着病房，最后眼睛落在了床头柜的手机上。

“这谁的手机？”

 

拉莫斯走到医院门口才发现手机没拿，回想起里面有什么脸色都变了，暗骂一声立马往回跑。等他冲进皮克的病房，眼前的景象吓了他一跳。

皮克趴在垃圾桶旁边使劲翻，膝盖就直接跪在地上。拉莫斯吓得脸都白了，一个箭步上前就去拉人。

“靠！你有病吧你腿还要不要了？”

“你还回来干嘛？你不是不要了吗？”

“不要什么不要，老子回来拿手机的！”

“没看见手机！就看见个垃圾我给扔楼下了！”

“卧槽！你、你先起来……”

“不好意思我还要找东西！都怪你！谁准你摘了的？”

“你还怪我？不就是个钥匙圈吗就你会哔哔！”

“那不是钥匙圈！那是戒指！”

皮克吼得太大声，拉莫斯被他满脸的真情实感整得一愣一愣。

“啊，终于找到了！”

“满意了？能起来了没？……我靠你别拽我手指你——疼疼疼疼疼！”

皮克强硬地扯着他的手把那钥匙圈套上去，然后紧紧攥住不放，“还敢不敢随便摘了？”

拉莫斯没回，隔了一会儿他说：“你还想让我戴着这玩意儿上场比赛？”

“在我用另一个换下来之前，你不准摘。”

“说清楚，杰拉德·皮克。你这是什么意思？”

他还是不肯起来，就那样，穿着一身的病号服，戴着厚重的护脖，拖着从他们共同的战场上带下来的伤势，跪在病房的垃圾桶前，紧紧攥着他的“戒指”，和戴着戒指的那只手。

“我都把我家门钥匙交给你了，你说我什么意思，Sese？”

* * *

 【Bonus】

1.关于神秘失踪的女护士：“我回来的时候，看到病人正在求婚，于是我选择静静地关上门，深藏功与名。”

2.你知道足球运动员速度有多快吗？说出来吓死你：他们关系进展的速度，厕纸报的通稿都追不上。


End file.
